Unique customs and practices surround each holiday. The customs and practices of each holiday have evolved over the years. Using lights as holiday decorations goes back many years. Before electricity, candles were attached to holiday trees. In today's age of electricity, the use of holiday lights has become commonplace, especially during winter holidays, such as Christmas or Chanukah. Holiday lights are used both indoors and outdoors. Some people place illuminated figures in their yards during the Advent Season. Others decorate their homes with lighting strings. Some people place Santa figures upon their rooftops. And some people decorate outdoor trees and shrubs with trees and/or ornaments. Indoor Christmas trees too are often illuminated using light strings.
Light strings are bought and sold in various color configurations. Some light strings use incandescent lamps. Some light strings use Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs). Some light strings employ fiber optic glass elements. Each different type of lighting element may provide a different lighting effect.